Moving On Forward
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: After the break down of her marriage to Ron after only 11 months, Hermione finds herself looking to mend her heart on different shores, and with the help of certain people, she may just be able to do that! - Hope you all enjoy!


**Hi everyone, here's my new story! **

**I hope you all enjoy it, I had this idea after reading similar FanFiction's, and so I thought I might have a go! **

**Let me know what you think! **

* * *

The war had ended it what seemed like a flash. Before anyone had chance to catch their breaths it was done. The greatest Dark Wizard to ever grace the earth was dead. Hermione had watched as her best friend had faced off against him, the whole hall standing still and watching as the fate of the entire wizarding world was decided.

After is death the hall seemed to stand still as 'Death Eaters' and Order members a like seemed to realise what had happened before them. Hermione herself found herself engulfed in Ron's arms, his excitement and grief leaking out from him as relief washed over the pair.

Harry joined them shortly after, the relief evident on his face too, though the trio seemed lost now, now there was no need to feel fear or to be constantly looking over her shoulder. She felt the boys detach their arms from around her, and was momentarily confused when Ron knelt before her.

"'Mione, I've loved you for years now, and even though it's madness, and especially amongst this chaos, I know I love you, Marry me?" He asked. No ring, nothing special, just she and him in the middle of a battlefield, many eyes watching them.

"What?" She asked, her logical brain failing her.

"I love you, and I realise now that life is too short, and I love you, so Marry Me?"

For once, though she would later regret it, Hermione through logic out the window. Choosing instead to ignore her brain and listen to her heart, and she answered, surprising even herself.

"Yes" She said, almost quietly, as though the words had simply slipped out.

"Huh?" Ron asked, almost as surprised as she was.

"Yes" She said slightly louder, before being re-engulfed in a hug by her now fiancee.

* * *

After news had reached Molly Weasley, wedding planning had gone full speed ahead. Hermione supposed that it was the need to regain some sense of normality, and she herself felt that maybe thats what they needed. Ron seemed to be on board with whatever she wanted, so most days it was just her, Mrs Weasley and Ginny planning the whole thing.

They'd decided on a date in mid July, of course it being hosted at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had insisted on doing the catering, and Ginny and Fleur would be bridesmaids. Ron had of course chosen Harry as his best man, and in lieu of her father, Mr Weasley was walking her down the aisle.

The colours had been chosen, the flower specifications being sent to a florist on Diagon Ally. She chosen Ruby red, and white, and let the florist have mostly free reign over her bouquet, and finally it felt like things were coming together.

She and Ron, however seemed to never see each other, between her job at the Ministry and his new job as keeper for the Chudley Cannons, seeming to be like passing ships in the night. She felt some days like she saw his family more than she saw him. She even saw Harry more than she saw him, and considering his seeker status for Puddlemere United, that was saying something.

As days went by she got more anxious about the big day which seemed to approaching faster by the minute, though she supposed that was natural for a first time bride, and besides Mrs Weasley assured her that she had no reason to be nervous, everything was planned to the final tee, and she was sure Ron would be an excellent husband.

Later, Hermione would wish she had listened to her anxieties about the wedding, and marrying him, but regardless at the time, she was sure she was doing the right thing.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived before Hermione knew it and she was woken up at the crack of dawn by Ginny, Fleur and Mrs Weasley, urging her to get up and showered. Ron and Harry had stayed with Bill the night before, and so with a great resistance, she entered the bathroom, cleaning herself and washing her hair thoroughly.

Upon exiting the bedroom, she was pushed into a chair by Fleur, who began the arduous task of taming her hair. Mrs Weasley was busy downstairs cooking up breakfast, and Ginny now occupied the bathroom.

By 8.30, her hair was done, and Mrs Weasley had called the 3 girls for breakfast. Fleur had showered quickly and they hurried down to eat.

"Its a big day!" Mrs Weasley said. "Bill said he and Harry would be here to help with preparations at 10, George will be here at 10.30, Mr Weasley is currently getting the tables and chairs from the shed and Percy said he and Charlie would be floo-ing in for 11."

Hermione nodded, suddenly finding herself too nervous to eat.

"Indeed, William said he and the boys had enjoyed themselves last night, so I expect he and Harry may be late" Fleur said, her accent strong, Mrs Weasley sighing, shaking her head.

After breakfast had finished, Fleur had begun work on her and Ginny's hair, Mrs Weasley de-creasing their dresses. Hermione found herself in the living room of the Burrow, a book in hand, reading as she attempted to calm her nerves, her head racing with thoughts about anything and everything, as the steady tick of the clock on the wall echoed through the room and her thoughts, counting down the hours until she would be made Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione!" She heard a shout from the fireplace, her speckled friend and her fiancee's brother emerging from the fireplace.

"Harry" She said, throwing her arms around him. "How is he?"

"He's good, seems excited, he's buzzing with nervousness though" Harry said, and Hermione grinned slightly.

"Hermione!" She heard Mrs Weasley yell.

"Coming!" She replied. "I've got to go, I'll see you both later, I think Mr Weasley's outside constructing the tent and could probably use a hand."

The boys nodded, and she turned and headed up the Weasley's rackety staircase.

"Glamours and make-up time." Mrs Weasley said as Hermione reached them, and she nodded.

Fleur sat her in a chair, and she and Ginny began work. Hermione was glad she had already glamoured the nasty scar on her right forearm, covering what refused too be glamoured in make-up. She wasn't exactly ashamed of the scar, but she knew Ron hated to see it, and considering not many knew she had it, given to her by the crazy bitch Bellatrix, so she had covered it, she knew that today was not the day to show the world what marks the war had left.

Fleur and Ginny got quickly to work, plastering her face in spells and concoctions, painting designs onto her face, before using a sticking charm to keep it in place. Ginny then set to work on Fleur's face, Hermione simply being her assistant, and then vice versa. Molly had already got herself ready. Ever the organised mother, she had cooked the entire wedding feast and now held them under a charm to stop them from cooling or going manky.

By 11 Percy, Charlie and George had arrived, and everything for the ceremony was in place. The wedding would start in an hour, and Hermione felt her stomach somersaulting. She knew in 30 minutes guests would begin arriving, and Ron too would be here.

She, Fleur and Ginny were huddled in the red headed girls room. Fleur and Ginny laid out their freshly pressed dresses on Ginny's bed. Hermione helping both girls dress without disturbing their hair or make-up.

The as the clock struck 11:30, they began to get Hermione ready, slipping her into her underwear, before rolling the garter up her leg. Helping her into her heeled shoes, the two witches then used a cushioning charm on her shoes to stop her feet from getting sore, before moving to her dress and holding it open for her to step into. The witches then set to work on buttoning the dress up, and fixing it to fit her.

Her dress, a poofy number, reached her hips before ballooning outwards. She wasn't exactly sure that its what she would have picked, but Mrs Weasley had assured her it was the most beautiful one she had tried on, so she purchased it. The sweetheart strapless neckline showed far to much skin for her, but again Mrs Weasley had assured her it was perfect.

As the clock hit 11.45, she heard the chatter in the tent intensify, and from her seat in Ginny's window she could see her groom greeting the guests as thy either apparated or floo-ed to the venue.

Shaking with nerves, she could see Mrs Weasley organising guests and Mr Weasley waiting patiently for her to arrive.

By 11.55, she found herself moving from Ginny's bedroom window, downstairs, being followed by Ginny and Fleur, and then heading outside, meeting Mr Weasley as the wedding began.

* * *

It was 6 months after their wedding day when things seemed to change. Ron was hardly home, and Hermione found herself eating alone and going to bed alone every night whilst Ron was doing god knows what, with who the hell knows.

She had convinced herself that this was ok, and normal. That she was naive to believe they'd be together for most of the time. But when she thought of her parents marriage and Mr and Mrs Weasley's marriage she found herself doubting.

Their honeymoon had been ok, though Ron had complained about the food, and Hermione's want for culture, where he'd wanted to laze around. When they'd returned home, however, thats when things seemed to take a downturn, they'd been bumbling about, but slowly she felt as if she and Ron became more and more distant, and less and less involved in one another's lives.

* * *

It was only another 5 months into their marriage when Hermione felt her world come crashing down. Strangely after one night 3 months ago, Ron had seemed to change once again, cutting his work hours, and spending more time with her, seeming to be much more appreciative of her than he had before, and Hermione had accepted that he was finally adapting to married life.

Though one warm June day, as the sun began to set, the doorbell rung, and Hermione's life was turned upside down.

"I'll get it" Ron shouted, heading for the door. He seemed to be there a while before Hermione decided to find out what was wrong.

"Lavender" She said, shocked to see the witch. "Come in"

"No thanks Hermione" Lavender said, looking at Ron.

"What can we help you with then?" She asked.

"Like I've been telling won-won" Hermione frowned, finding the nickname strangely affectionate for exes who hadn't been together for years. "I don't want help, I just wanted to tell Ron, I'm pregnant"

"Oh, congratulations, whose the father?" She asked timidly. Hoping and praying that her assumptions were wrong.

Lavender simply continued to stare at Ron, who in turn refused to look at either witch. Hermione found tears pricking in her eyes.

"Please Ron, tell me she's lying" Hermione said. "Please tell me you didn't cheat on me, please tell me you didn't do this to our marriage"

Ron continued to remain silent.

Lavender simply glared at Ron as he refused to look either in the eye.

Breaking into tears, she shoved the stunned wizard out of the door, locking it behind her, before storming upstairs to pack her bags. She could hear him shouting and knocking loudly on the door.

With tears leaking down her face. She pulled her engagement and wedding rings of her finger, and left them on the kitchen counter. Calming herself enough, she dropped her bags by the front door, before opening the door, and watching as Ron fell through the door, Lavender still stood behind him.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione, I'm so sorry, It'll never happen ag-" He began.

"I just want to know why?" She asked.

"I- I don't know 'Mione. She was there, and I was drunk and one thing led to another"

"Yet you didn't think to come back to your wife, or did it simply slip your mind."

He stammered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Have a happy life with your child Ron" She said, grabbing her bags from the floor. "My rings are in the kitchen, maybe you can given them to her, I'm sure your mother would love that"

"Please 'Mione, please" he pleaded, yet she simply shrugged him off. Pulling her wand from her back pocket of her jeans, before apparating from the scene and stopping outside Harry's home.

* * *

_**End of the Road? - By Wilson Pompskruit**_

_Reports from the Golden Trio camp suggest, childhood sweethearts Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) and Ronald Weasley had officially separated and that Mrs Weasley (who in a statement released by the pair wishes to now be called Miss Granger) is seeking a divorce. _

_The statement which was released to the media yesterday reveals, that after only 11 months of marriage the pair have 'decided to go their separate ways"_

_Although the reasons behind the split are yet unknown, the news comes as a shock to the Wizarding community, whom for many the pair were a symbol of hope and prosperity in the days after thy successfully (along with best friend Mr Harry Potter, who is yet to release a statement on his position) defeated "You-Know-Who". _

_The pair who only married in July last year, appeared to onlookers as the picture of young love, one source even claiming them to have been "In love forever" _

_This news will no doubt shock many of our readers. We here at the Daily Prophet promise to follow any more revelations from this shocking split for its loyal readership. _

* * *

In the months after their separation, Hermione had stayed with Harry, occasionally seeing Ginny who was vocal in her displeasure at her brother's choices. Harry seemed glad to have her, though admittedly stuck in the middle as his best friends feelings significantly differed.

Ron called round everyday looking for her, and Harry would simply claim to not know where she was but to know she was safe, whilst Hermione hid in the guest bedroom. She would hear Ron claim it didn't mean anything, that it wasn't the end of them to Harry, and that he would vow to find his wife.

Hermione meanwhile wanted done with the whole thing, even if it meant losing the only family she had left, the Weasley's and was even using her Ministry connections to secure a divorce from him. She should have seen this coming, especially with all her apprehension leading up to the her 'big day' yet she didn't.

It was exactly 2 months following Lavender's surprise announcement, when in mid September, the divorce papers were finally filed, and all that remained was for her and Ron to meet with their solicitor and sign the papers to dissolve their marriage.

She had dreaded seeing him since she had received the owl from the solicitor, and when the day arrived, she felt herself growing anxious at seeing her soon to be ex-husband.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, after signing these papers, your marriage will officially be dissolved in the eyes of the ministry and the law." The solicitor announced.

"'Mione, please I'm begging you don't do this" Ron said, tears in his eyes.

"Ronald, it shouldn't matter to you, this means your free to marry Lav-Lav and have beautiful babies" She said sourly.

The papers were placed in front of them along with 2 quills, and without hesitation Hermione picked hers up before signing the paper, watching as the ink sunk into the parchment.

With some hesitation, Ron seemed to pick up his quill, scribbling his name on the parchment, both parties watching as the magic occurred before their eyes, the bond between them dissolving, symbolising the end of their marriage.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, congratulations, I know pronounce you, not married." The solicitor said, Hermione shaking his hand gratefully, before glaring at Ron and apparating away from the room.

Her marriage to the boy she'd always loved, was done.

* * *

_**DONE! - By Francesca Sidebum**_

_News on the separation of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, hit its conclusion today as the pair officially divorced. _

_Miss Granger, who filed for divorce from Mr Weasley 2 months ago, expressed her remorse after the failure of her marriage and her relief that the 'nasty business' was done. _

_Mr Weasley, whom it was revealed, impregnated his former classmate, ex girlfriend and Daily Prophet gossip columnist, Lavender Brown (Article from 14/08 to follow) has yet to give a statement, though it is believed he has now moved out of the couples marital home in Godric's Hollow, and moved in with Miss Brown after the house was placed on the housing market last week. _

_The Ministry of Magic, passed an official comment affirming the marriage to be dissolved, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt also commenting 'It is with great sadness that this marriage has ended, and of course a great sadness to see any magical marriage end under such acrimonious circumstances" He the added "My thoughts are with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley at this time as they become accustomed to their lives apart. I along with the Ministry pray they find health and happiness in the future" _

* * *

_**Cheated out of Marriage - By Penelope Backshaw (14/08)**_

_A Daily Prophet exclusive today! It has been revealed through lawyers handling Mr Ronald Weasley's split from Miss Hermione Granger, that the reason doe the split occurred after Mr Weasley cheated on Miss Granger. _

_With whom you may ask, the Prophet can exclusively reveal - on Miss Lavender Brown, readers will know Miss Brown announced her pregnancy only 2 weeks ago, a week after this pair called it quits. _

_We asked for an interview with Miss Brown (Contents to follow), though she does confirm that the father of her child is her childhood ex-boyfriend Ronald Weasley. _

_Mr Weasley has yet to comment directly on his impending fatherhood, though it is understood that Miss Granger did end their marriage because of this indiscretion. _

_Interviewer: Miss Brown, lovely to have you here. _

_Miss Brown: Thank you for having me. _

_Int.: Now we are obviously here to discuss the recent revelation about your child. _

_Miss Brown: Yes. _

_Int.: Can you confirm that Mr Ronald Billius Weasley is the father of your unborn child. _

_Miss Brown: Yes, after one night spent together around 4 months ago. _

_Int.: Were you aware of Mr Weasley's marital status?_

_Miss Brown: Yes, I regret to say, but we'd both had a drink, and I think there was some attraction from our time together as children. _

_Int.: How did you feel following those events, upon doing the deed, and knowing he would return to his oblivious wife, Hermione Jean Granger?_

_Miss Brown: I knew I loved him, and of course I felt some remorse towards Miss Granger, she saved my life last year, after I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, but chemistry is chemistry, and although I regret that someone was hurt from our joining, I cannot feel remorse at what has come from it. _

_Int.: You are of course referring to your child?_

_Miss Brown: Yes, its something so special, and no matter what circumstances it comes from, it is still a gift. _

_Int.: Have you spoken to Mr Weasley following your revelation?_

_Miss Brown: Yes, we have been conversing, mostly about the baby, and sometimes about his divorce and what this means for not just the two of us once it is done. _

_Int.: Have you indeed, shared any words with Miss Granger following your revelation 3 weeks ago on the doorstep of their marital home?_

_Miss Brown: Regretfully not, I wish to apologise for what I have done, but apart of me believes that the marriage was not meant to last if Won-Won (Mr Weasley) cheated so quickly, it is my belief this was not the first time either. _

_Int.: That seems a bit heartless don't you think? The woman has lost everything, and you seemed to have gained from it. _

_Miss Brown: I suppose I have, but I can't be sorry for it, my impending motherhood is a wonderful thing. _

_Int.: On a lighter subjects, readers are eager to know if you have thought of any names for the child?_

_Miss Brown: Indeed in conversation with Won-Won (Mr Weasley), we have decided on Hugo Arthur for a boy and Rose Molly for a girl. Weasley obviously. _

_Int.: Well thank you for your time Miss Brown, and congratulations. _

_No word yet on how Hermione Granger has taken Miss Brown's candidness, though I would not be the only reporter to wager, not well. _

* * *

**There you have it chapter 1! **

**Little competition, get your guesses in as to what song the subtitle of this chapter is from! **

**Review your answers or PM me! **

**Hope you like what you read, and I'll try to keep updating. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


End file.
